


The Order

by floofy_trashmates



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floofy_trashmates/pseuds/floofy_trashmates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sephiroth is given an order to kill his lover. Will he go through with it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Order

The order had been given. It had to be accomplished, no questions… Or more like, Sephiroth could not disobey, no matter how hard he tried. Sephiroth swallowed heavily, the voice in his head wouldn’t allow him to not accomplish the task. It spoke clearly to him. _‘Kill him. You must kill him.’_ The voice, one he was all too familiar with. Jenova’s. She was back… And angry that her favorite puppet had slipped out of her grip. Now that she had found him again, she wouldn’t let her control slip again. This order was punishment for escaping her grasp the first time. She would make sure he was never to attain his freedom from her again. ‘ _Kill him.’_ She whispered in his mind again. ‘ _You must.’_ Mako eyes widened as that voice whispered again. No. He couldn’t do it.

~~☽♥☾~~☽♥☾~~☽♥☾~~☽♥☾~~☽♥☾~~☽♥☾~~☽♥☾~~☽♥☾~~☽♥☾~~

“No,” he said aloud. Sephiroth would never do that willingly. ‘ _You really think you have a choice in the matter, my child?’_ The voice cooed back, a mocking motherly tone. “I am no longer yours to control,” he said once again, despite the voice being inside of his own head. He could have easily thought it and she would have heard. To anyone observing the silver, they truly might have thought he was simply talking to himself. ‘ _Too bad. I have more control over you than you know.’_ To prove her point, she forced his hand to move to his cheek, stroking it gently. ‘ _See? I can control your body… You are a part of me. You have no choice.’_

He had opened his mouth to speak again, but Jenova had forced his mouth closed. ‘ _Now, either you can be my willing puppet… Or you can lose all control. This is your choice. If you do not do it yourself, I shall make you do it anyways… And it won’t be a fast death. It will be slow and painful… Worse than what you had witnessed in his memories. However if you were to do it willingly, you can choose how he dies. You can make it quick, painless. This is your choice. Do you want your lover to die painfully?’_

Sephiroth’s jaw tightened as she spoke, both options so unappealing. But did he really have a choice in this situation? ‘ _I’ll do it…’_ Sephiroth thought in reply. ‘ _Good boy.’_ Jenova went silent then, waiting and watching from his mind, eager to see her punishment through. If he didn’t go through with it, she could easily take over again. She had every intention of going through with her promise.

As he felt her give control of his body back, Sephiroth found he was shaking. How was he supposed to be able to do this? To bring himself to harm Saix… How could he? Saix was the one he loved… To break the other’s trust like this was horrid. Saix would die hating him. Sephiroth’s eyes screwed shut as the thought alone made him sick. He didn’t want to do this. Not one bit. But it was this or allow Jenova the use of his body to torture Saix… And Sephiroth would have to watch every moment of it. Taking a shaky breath, the silver moved to get dressed.

As he put his clothing on, thoughts of how exactly he would do it flitted through his mind. What would be the fastest way? Suffocation? Slitting his throat? Sephiroth shook his head, not sure what to do. He just didn’t want to do this. At all. He wished there was something he could do to stop this… But what could he do considering the one threatening him was in his own mind and could control his body? Sephiroth breathed a sigh as he opened the portal to Never Was. He would figure it out when it was time.

Saix had been in the library, reading a book when he felt the portal open. A small smile crossed his face as he recognized their presence. Sephiroth. He adjusted his glasses before flipping the page of his book. He was sure Sephiroth would figure out where he was with no issue, considering Xemnas was out of the castle today. He had said something about taking his own Saix to go and destroy some unlucky world. Saix truly had not cared, simply glad that Xemnas was out of the castle.

Sephiroth stepped out of the portal and into the entry way of Never Was. Now to figure out where his Moondancer was. Taking a breath to still his shaking, Sephiroth teleported to the other’s bedroom praying that he wasn’t there. Thankfully, he wasn’t. However, Willow had been asleep on the bed. Her ears perked as she heard the good silver appear in her master’s bedroom. She stretched and yawned before jumping off the bed and trotting over to Sephiroth. He had been about to teleport again when the cat had rubbed against his leg. He gave a slow blink before crouching down to scratch her behind the ear. He was still shaking slightly. He had to calm down before he saw Saix. He would prefer to not have Saix know something was wrong. He didn’t need the Diviner fighting back.

Sephiroth took a few moments to pet the cat, allowing the slow repetitive strokes calm him. Finally he stood, the cat giving a mewl of protest before walking away from him. He teleported again, this time trying the library. He could only hope that Saix was out today. But today it seemed to be his unlucky day. Mako eyes caught sight of the familiar blue hair. Sephiroth faked a smile and walked over to the Diviner. “Took you long enough, my Angel,” Saix said as he closed his book. He looked over the brim of his glasses at the silver, pleased to see the other.

_You won’t be calling me that soon._ Sephiroth thought as he reached the other. “I’ll try to be faster next time,” he replied, knowing fully that there wouldn’t _be_ a next time. Saix stood, tucking away his glasses. Saix shadowed into the other’s arms. He nuzzled against the other’s neck with a purr.

“I’ve missed you,” the bluenette said against the other’s neck. Sephiroth hadn’t been there for a few days. He was used to Sephiroth coming there almost every day. The absence was odd, but was glad Sephiroth was back.

“I’ve missed you as well, Sai,” Sephiroth responded, pressing a kiss to the other’s ear. _Get on with it._ Jenova whispered to his mind. Sephiroth tensed as the voice sounded in his head once more. _You said I had to do it… You never set a time limit. Just give me this night… He will be dead by morning._ Sephiroth thought back, hoping she would allow him at least this much. Thankfully, he felt her slip from his mind again.

Blue eyebrows furrowed as he felt his lover tense. “Is something wrong?” He asked.

Sephiroth shook his head, arms wrapping around the other to hold him close. “Nothing, love.” Sephiroth leaned in, nuzzling against the other’s cheek briefly.

Saix didn’t believe him, but did not press the issue farther. If Sephiroth wanted to tell him, he would. Saix trusted him. Saix hummed before leaning in to nip at the silver’s neck. “It’s been a while,” Saix said with a purr.

Sephiroth breathed a sigh, tilting his head to the side. A hand moved to blue hair, running through it gently. “It has, hasn’t it?” He’d do it afterword. That’s when Saix would be easiest right? When he was asleep after sex… Yes. That was when he would do it. Saix bit Sephiroth’s neck in response. Sephiroth closed his eyes; he was going to allow himself to enjoy this. Or at least try to. To forget what it was he had to do. “Let’s move to the bedroom then, love,” Sephiroth said, not opening his eyes.

“We can do it here like last time… The carpet is still comfortable,” Saix replied, moving to nibble on one of Sephiroth’s ears. Saix was eager, wanting his lover.

Sephiroth shook his head pulling away slightly to press a kiss to the other’s forehead. “Your bedroom. I would prefer there tonight. Please.”

The urgency in Sephiroth’s voice alerted the Diviner. Golden eyes looked at the other, concern evident. “Are you sure everything is alright?” This normally wasn’t like Sephiroth. There _had_ to be something wrong.

Sephiroth forced a smile onto his face. “Nothing. Nothing is wrong Saix. Nothing to worry about one bit.” To prove it, Sephiroth pressed a kiss to the other’s lips lightly, allowing the thoughts of what had to be done slip from his mind. “I want to sleep here tonight. That is all… I figured it would be better if we fell asleep in the bed.” Sephiroth hoped it made sense. He didn’t need to alert Saix to anything being wrong.

Saix looked at the other for a moment longer before accepting the other’s explanation with a nod. He wasn’t quite convinced by Sephiroth’s answer, but it would do for now. Saix wrapped his arms tightly around the other, before shadowing them to his bedroom.

~~☽♥☾~~☽♥☾~~☽♥☾~~☽♥☾~~☽♥☾~~☽♥☾~~☽♥☾~~

Sephiroth was panting heavily when Saix finally collapsed on top of him, spent. They both had reached their climax within seconds of each other– of course Saix’s pride not letting himself finish first. Sephiroth relaxed in that moment, a hand running through thick blue hair as he enjoyed this small blissful moment. Finally Sephiroth gently nuzzled against Saix’s cheek. Understanding, Saix pulled out of the other male. He lay next to Sephiroth, smiling as he guided the other to lay on his chest. Sephiroth hummed as he relaxed in the other’s arms, having forgotten about what he was supposed to do. At least… Until that voice sounded in his mind again.

_‘Seeeph.’_ The voice cooed to him once again, when he was almost asleep. The other’s hand in his hair had made him almost doze off. ‘ _Do not forget what your task is. Be happy I allowed you even this much time. My patience grows thin. End it soon…. Or I will end it for you.’_ Sephiroth swallowed heavily as her voice echoed in his mind. Yes.. It would be better for him to do it than her. Anything but what she had planned for the bluenette. Thankfully, Saix had already fallen asleep– the rhythmic rise and fall of the other’s chest a clear indication. Closing his eyes for a moment, Sephiroth teleported from his spot on the bed, hoping to not disturb the other.

The silver moved to his own clothing silently, easily finding the dagger that he kept on his person in place of Masamune. His jaw clenched as he looked at the dagger. Hadn’t he used this same dagger on his own chest not too long ago? Sephiroth glanced over his shoulder at his lover, peacefully asleep, unaware of the danger that was only a few feet away from him. Sephiroth shook his head. How could he force himself to do this?

Sephiroth teleported back to the bed, silently crawling back into place besides the other. Saix stirred slightly as he felt the silver shift in the bed. “Seph?” the Diviner mumbled tiredly. Sephiroth pressed a kiss to the other’s chest, trying to get him to settle down again.

“I just had to pee. Go back to sleep.” Another hushed murmur from the Diviner before he settled back down. He would have to do it soon wouldn’t he? Sephiroth took a deep breath before leaning over to press a kiss to the other’s neck gently. Yes… There. That was where he would cut. He would have to do it quickly… Sephiroth pressed another kiss to the other’s neck, kissing up along the other’s jaw line and finally to his lips. He pulled away, as the other’s eyes fluttered open, amber meeting mako.

“Seph? What are you-” Words were cut off with a gurgling gasp as the dagger moved swiftly, slicing the other’s throat. Immediately, hands moved to try and stop the bleeding but tendrils of darkness were already trailing off of the other. The tears were already streaming down the silver’s face. He couldn’t break the shared gaze, the other’s eyes filled with hurt and betrayal. How could Seph do such a thing to him?

“I love you…” Sephiroth said, before the light of life faded from the amber eyes, fading away into emptiness. “I am sorry…”

_‘Good puppet,”_ the voice seemed to coo to him yet again. _“Now, which of your friends shall be next? Perhaps your Xemnas? Or that Xeha seems like a good choice…”_

~~☽♥☾~~☽♥☾~~☽♥☾~~☽♥☾~~☽♥☾~~☽♥☾~~☽♥☾~~

“No!” Mako eyes shut open, darting up in his bed. He was drenched in a cold sweat, silver hair sticking to his skin. Sephiroth was panting eyes wide. Did he? He couldn’t have; it was just a dream right? Jenova couldn’t possibly be back. Couldn’t be controlling him. Saix was still alive. Not dead. Impossible for him to be dead right now. Sephiroth closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, efforts to try and calm himself. A dream. It had only been a dream. A hand moved to press against his forehead, a pounding head ache already developing. He needed to see Saix though. To make sure it _had_ been a dream. To make sure he wasn’t going crazy. Sephiroth had made up his mind. He would shower first… Then go to Never Was. He had to check.

~~☽♥☾~~☽♥☾~~☽♥☾~~☽♥☾~~☽♥☾~~☽♥☾~~☽♥☾~~

Sephiroth walked through the portal, into the library, hair still soaked from the shower. Only the smallest attempt at drying it had been made. He was too worried to care right then. A quick look around the library proved fruitless. The next place to look was the bedroom. Teleporting there, Mako eyes widened when he spotted a motionless lump underneath the covers. Had he… Had he really done it? Cautiously Sephiroth moved through the room, approaching what could only be Saix… Whether he be dead or alive. Saix’s back was to him…

“Saix?” Sephiroth whispered. The other man moved in his sleep, mumbling something that sounded like Seph. Sephiroth breathed a sigh of relief, a hand reaching out to stroke blue strands. Sephiroth smiled tears of joy spilling over, relieved to find that it had in fact only been a dream.

Saix stirred more, a yawn, before golden eyes looked up towards the silver. Were those… Tears? Seph was crying? “What’s wrong, Seph?” Saix asked. He sat up and stretched his arms over his head head. Sephiroth merely shook his head, not sure what to tell the other. _I had a dream that i killed you, and am now crying tears of joy that you are alive?_ It all sounded… Foolish to the silver. But he didn’t care. He merely remained silent as he wrapped his arms around the other. He wasn’t going to leave the other’s side for a couple days… No matter if the other protested. He needed the reassurance right now. That Saix wasn’t going to be dead the next time he opened his eyes… He just needed Saix.


End file.
